


The Start of Something New

by WildfireInStarlight



Series: Voltron Ficlets [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, S8 spoilers, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireInStarlight/pseuds/WildfireInStarlight
Summary: “Why do you care?” Lance asks.It was like all the air had left his lungs, he didn't want to answer him. Answering him would mean confessing and he wasn't ready for that shitshow. Not yet anyway.“I'm in love with you.”





	The Start of Something New

“Don't even think about it.” Keith parroted with his eyes narrowed and teeth bared. If any one of the paladins even thought about asking him anything, he was going to have an aneurysm, and it wouldn't even be the fun kind.

“ _ Well _ ,” Lance slams his hands on the table and stood up, pushing his chair out. “What did you think was going to happen when you told us all about how an alien drugged you with truth serum?”

It was a good question and one that prompted an answer that he couldn't stop from barreling out of his mouth.

“I expected for all of you to tease me about it for months afterward and to be asked a series of dumb personal questions.” He pressed his palms into his eyes and groaned. If a black hole came to swallow him up right now, he wouldn't be too averse to it.

Pidge snorts and rolls their eyes, “Say, Keith, now that we have you at our complete mercy, I've been wondering why you keep insisting on weekend dinners at Lance's place so often.”

Keith grips the edge of the table and presses his lips together tightly. He wasn't going to give in- he couldn't. If Lance heard-

“Lance always seems so lonely ever since Allura sacrificed herself and it makes me really sad to not see his smile anymore but when we're all together, he almost seems happy.” He sighs and slumps in his seat as all eyes went straight to Lance.

Lance had a fork of glazed carrots halfway to his mouth and his eyes were fixed on Keith with his eyebrows scrunched up so adorably- No. That thought needed to end right now.

“Why do you care?” Lance asks.

It was like all the air had left his lungs, he didn't want to answer him. Answering him would mean confessing and he wasn't ready for that shitshow. Not yet anyway.

“I'm in love with you.”

_ Fuck. _

There it was. The confession was laid out in confetti wrapping, ready to be blown away in a moments notice. His heart was beating double time in his chest and everything in his chest  _ hurt _ , Lance was going to reject him now and the other paladins wouldn’t have anything but sad eyes for him from now on.

Lance dropped his fork and he stared at Keith but Keith looked away. He didn't want to see the revulsion in his eyes. That would just kill him.

“Keith-”

“No, no more questions. I can't- please don't put me through any more of this. I know what your answer will be, Lance, and I don't want to hear it.” His voice came out as wrecked as he currently felt and he closed his eyes.

“Okay, what was I going to say then? Actually, don't answer that. I was going to say that I feel the same way.”

Keith opened his eyes and peered at Lance, the pseudo-Altean had his eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his chest defensively, “No… How- why?” He struggled with his words and came up flat. There were too many questions pouring into his head.

Why would Lance be in love with him? How could he be? When did it all start?

Now, it was Lance's turn to look embarrassed as spots of pink dotted up his cheeks, “Well, way to put a guy on the spot like this, Keith.” He took a breath but met his eyes all the same. “You're like this untouchable inferno, nothing and no one can douse out your flames and that's pretty remarkable. You've been through so much that it makes everything that I've been through look like kiddy play- hey, no, no interrupting- and the way you can always put some kind of positive spin and always be there for others is inspiring. I wasn't lying when I said that I thought you were the future, you really are. How could I not love someone who's so ready to help other people over himself on any given day?” He swiped his tongue over his teeth and smiled. “You're the reason I can still wake up every morning without feeling like I'm going to suffocate under the weight of everything and you're always there to try to lift that weight for me. I'm in love with you Keith because you're so selfless and I know that I'll never meet someone like you again.”

Keith, for the second time that day, felt as if his lungs would collapse and he gripped at his shirt as if that could stop his heart from beating out of his chest, “Lance-” He screwed his eyebrows up and then lurched across the table, taking tanned skin in his hands and kissing him. It feels like a piece of an unknown puzzle had finally clicked together and an inner peace settled in him as Lance kissed him back.

“Wow, kids, there's still a minor present at the table,” Pidge called.

He laughs against Lance’s lips and pulled back just enough to stare into his heated gaze and it sent shivers down his spine. Fuck.

Lance rolls his eyes and glanced at Pidge, “No one said you had to watch.”

“Kind of have to when you insist on family-friend dinners every weekend.”

Keith settled back in his seat, he couldn't stop smiling and hell, he didn't ever want to stop, “Where did Hunk go off to?” He asked, noticing the gentle giant's absence from the table relatively soon.

“He went to start planning your wedding cake.”

“Pidge, I swear to gods-” Lance started.

“I want buttercream frosting.” Keith dug in, sending a smirk Lance’s way and Lance’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What? It's a good frosting-”

“No, it's not! It tastes like lies and deception!”

“Just because you like strawberry-”

“I'm going to have to go with Lance here, Keith.” Pidge interrupts.

“But, I don't like strawberries.” Keith shot back.

“You haven't even tasted a strawberry before, you told me that weeks ago!” Lance argues.

“ _ Boys _ !” Pidge calls and they both settle down to look at them. “Just get vanilla and call it a day.”

“Well, I like vanilla,” Lance remarks testily.

“Vanilla is okay.” He agrees half-heartedly as he takes one of Lance’s hands.

“Then vanilla it is.” Lance’s blue eyes were bright and shining, he couldn't wait to fall into them when their friends were gone.

“New rule: No sex eyes at the dinner table!”

“Pidge!” They both yelled at the same time and Keith couldn't find it in himself to look even a bit embarrassed. This was the start of something new and it felt so right to be here with Lance. 


End file.
